The Bonds of Mega Evolution!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Bonds of Mega Evolution in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: 'Now Bloom and her friends joining our heroes' - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Bonds of Mega Evolution! - - - - (Mega Lucario begins to out of control) Korrina: Not again! Uh-oh! Takato Matsuki: '''(Nervously Smiles) Well, we have a big few problems. - - - '''Serena: I don't get it. Rabbit: About what, Serena? Serena: How did you guys met Tai and his friends for the very first time? Eeyore: It was a long story. Pooh Bear: Remember we met them back at the digital world? Rabbit: (Forgets) No... I... uh... I don't seem to recall? Tigger: (Gives him the memory book) Here this will remind you remember. Pooh Bear: And they saved us from Shere Khan the tiger. Rabbit: I told you, I don't remember. Clemont: So can you tell us the story now? Bonnie: Yeah, please? Yoshi: Tell us please. Tai Kamiya: Well... it all started like this one. (Flashback starts) Tai Kamiya: They played on Christopher Robin's computer until suddenly they heard a mysterious voice. Goofy: Who could it be? Jimmy Cricket (flashback): The voice came from the computer. Pooh Bear: Hello there mister voice! Piglet: We look on the computer until we all get sucked into the Digital World. Pooh Bear: Piglet and I are going to find our friends in the Digital World. Tigger (flashback): What is that? (He saw Kuwagamon and attack on Tigger, but he duck and cover) Rabbit (flashback): It's that.. that.. a giant bug! (He panics) Eeyone: Let's get outta here. Goofy: While the others are seperated. Donald and I are searching for Pooh and friends until we met Sora and her partner Biyomon. Pooh Bear: That's not all we encounter Shere Khan the tiger. Rabbit: Apparently we hide in the log. Piglet: Then that's how we reunited with Donald and Goofy and we also met Sora and Biyomon too. Mickey Mouse: '''And that's how we met mysterious voice is actually Tai and his partner Agumon. '''Donald Duck: So we met the other digidestined and their digimon. They told us how did they become the digidestined, defeat their ememies, defeated Apocolymon and went back home. Eeyone: '''But then things gone awful they were seperated from their parents from the 9/11 incident in New York City. '''Rabbit: Turns out it was Bowser who rescued their parents on Bald Mountain. Serena: '''(gasp) Oh dear! '''Clemont: That's terrible! Bonnie: Wow wowy! Korrina: That's awful! Rabbit: I know, but I got plans to bring the digidestined and their digimon to stay in the hundred arc wood. Tigger: Then Shere Khan came back to attack us. Piglet: We thought we were goners for sure, but then they saved us. Mickey Mouse: In the end Tai, his friends and their digimon agreed to come with us to our adventures. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Brock, Misty and I first met Tai, his friends and their digimon at Skull in a hundred arc wood and we faced Jafar together. Tai Kamiya: And we made our new friends for our adventures too. Pooh Bear: And we rescued their parents and reunite with them and we were so glad. (flashback end) Matt Ishida: And that is our story. Serena: '''Wow that's awesome. '''Clemont: Cool that's the greatest story I ever heard. Bonnie: '''You guys are telling the best story I ever hear. '''Emerl: That was pretty cool. Korrina: Awesome story guys. But how does your partner digimon acting strange? Izzy Izumi: It's because they digivolve into in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate and mega. Ash Ketchum: They have tags and crest to make their digimon even stronger and to make peace and harmony. Joe Kido: That's why Gennai is telling us about. Clemont: Um... pardon me, who is Gennai? Izzy Izumi: He's a man who know about Digimon attribute, digivolution and the legends. Serena: Incredible! Bonnie: So cool! Clemont: I understand Tai and Takato. How come your partners Agumon and Guilmon digivolve into rampaging digimon like a dark-colored MetalGreymon and the raging Megidramon? Tai Kamiya: It's because of Dark Digivolution. Clemont: Oh yeah I forgot. N.A.N.O.: It's okay. Korrina: Can Agumon and Gabumon digivolve into megas? Tai Kamiya: They sure can, Korrina. Agumon: I can warp digivolve into WarGreymon. Gabumon: I can warp digivolve into MetalGarurumon too. Korrina: That's pretty cool. But what about Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon and Gatomon? Can they warp digivolve into mega levels too? Joe Kido: Uh...? Sora Takenouchi: Sadly they didn't. They never digivolve into mega just like Agumon and Gabumon. Izzy Izumi: But they will someday. Tentomon: I agree with Izzy we will warp digivolve into mega someday when the time comes. Ash Ketchum: Tentomon's right you guys you will digivolve into mega some day. Gatomon: You really think so Ash. Ash Ketchum: I know so. (Pikachu sees something) Ash Ketchum: What's the matter? (Pikachu points outside of the balcony to see Takato) Rabbit: What's Takato doing outside of the balcony? Twilight Sparkle: Let's talk to him. Ash Ketchum: No. I'll go talk to him alone. (Ash walks outside of the balcony to talk to Takato) Ash Ketchum: Hey, everything alright? Takato Matsuki: It's fine. Ash Ketchum: Then what's the matter? Takato Matsuki: I was thinking about what I did back there yesterday. Ash Ketchum: Oh, the dark digivolution right? Pikachu: Pika. Takato Matsuki: That's right. The battle between Megidramon, Korrina's Mega Lucario, Philmac and Primus was totally wild and out of control, and they almost nearly destroyed the whole forest. Or the worst part is, they could have destroyed the whole Kalos region. I'm really sorry about the anger and rage I've become. Ash Ketchum: It's okay, Takato. It's not your fault, it was the villians, there the ones to blame for what they have done wrong. Takato Matsuki: You're right and thank you Ash for being a great best friend to me. Ash Ketchum: You're welcome Takato it's what friends are for. Mark EVO: Yeah. (whispers) But what are we gonna do about this one? (Mark EVO points at Philmac while he's not looking) Ash Ketchum: Maybe we should talk to him. Spike the Dragon: You can't talk to him. He almost killed us! N.A.N.O.: Yeah, he, Primus, Mega Lucario and Megidramon almost destroyed the whole forest and us too! - - - - (Suddenly a glass shattered was seen as we hear Pikachu and Mawile screams in agony) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Bonnie: Mawile! - - Mabel: Team Rocket? Clemont: There bad guys who always try to steal everybody's Pokemon! Icy: Hello Winx! And meet again Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum: It's The Trix! Darcy: That's right Ash! Stormy: Well looks like you remember us pretty good Ash Ketchum. Serena: Ash you know them? Ash Ketchum: Yeah! - - Philmac: You again, Primus! Primus Onslaught: That's right! I'm fully healed from our deadly battle we had yesterday. So now, I'm ready to have a rematch, Philmac! - - - - Serena: Lucario's aura is making it lose control! - - - - Philmac (Dark): Stop getting in my way, you morons!! - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster! - - Meowth: We're blasting off...! James: Again! - - - - Korrina: Lucario, we did it! (Korrina and Mega Lucario high five and shake their hands to each other) Princess Celestia: Congratulation Korrina and Lucario! I knew you can do it! Korrina: Thank you, Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia: And congratulation you too Takato and WarGrowlmon! You control your temper and you didn't force him to dark digivolve again. Takato Matsuki: Thanks Princess Celestia. - - (Celestia's Ballad begins to play as Princess Celestia sings) : Celestia :: You've come such a long, long way :: And I've watched you from that very first day :: To see how you might grow :: To see what you might do :: To see what you've been through :: And all the ways you've made me proud of you :: It's time now for a new change to come :: You've grown up and your new life has begun :: To go where you will go :: To see what you will see :: To find what you will be :: For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny - - Ash Ketchum: What is it Izzy? Izzy Izumi: It's Gennai he wants to talk about Bloom and her friends new transformation. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts